Reigning Supreme
by BubblyShell22
Summary: He had finally achieved what he set out to do, and now Roman could celebrate his success of finally achieving his dream.


Reigning Supreme

A/N: After last night, I just had to write a fic about Roman's triumph. Granted, it'll probably be short-lived as you know how WWE is, but I figure we can just bask in the excitement of it anyway. So here's my story honoring Roman Reigns. Congrats on your win, Roman! You truly deserve it.

Disclaimer: Roman Reigns and all related characters are property of WWE and Vince McMahon. I only own the plot of this story and nothing more.

Summary: He had finally achieved what he set out to do, and now Roman could celebrate his success of finally achieving his dream.

Elation filled Roman Reigns as he was announced as the new WWE World Heavyweight Champion. He hoisted the belt high for all to see. After all of the struggles to get to the top, he was finally there. He had finally gotten to the brass ring, and he was going to enjoy it. He smiled as he saw Dean Ambrose and Jimmy and Jey Uso come to the ring to celebrate with him. After some celebration, Roman and the other wrestlers headed to the backstage area where everyone was waiting to congratulate him.

Roman accepted congratulations and then headed to his locker room with his family to cool down from the match. Just as he was sitting down, his phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, baby, good match," his wife said.

"Thanks, baby," Roman said. "I fought pretty hard."

"Yeah, you did, but someone else wants to talk to you."

Roman smiled as he heard his little daughter's voice, "Congratulations, Daddy."

"Thanks, JoJo, and I hope this is a good present for you, too," he replied. "You know this is your title, too."

"Thanks, Daddy, and thanks for giving me a good present. I hope that lady is sorry for slapping you."

"Hey, you know that's all pretend, right?" Roman asked her.

"Yeah, but it still looked like it hurt," JoJo said.

"I'll be fine, sweetie. I can't wait to come home and see you."

"When are you coming home, Daddy?"

"Soon. We have to tape SmackDown, too, but after that, I'll try and come home to see you, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetheart. Now you better get in bed. Sweet dreams."

JoJo blew him a kiss, and he blew a kiss back before saying goodnight to his wife and hanging up. But then his phone rang yet again.

"Hey, Roman, it's me," Seth said. "Congrats, man. I always knew you could do it."

"Thanks, Seth," Roman said. "How's the leg?"

"Getting better, but physical therapy is a pain in the ass," Seth answered. "I just wish I hadn't gotten injured, but I'm glad you got to achieve your dream. I always knew it would happen."

"Thanks, man. Oh, Dean wants to say something."

Dean took the phone from Roman. "Seth, how are you doing, brother?"

"Good. Are you still raising hell?"

"Yep," Dean answered. "You know me. It's what I do."

"Yeah, I bet. Well, you two have fun celebrating. I just wish I could be there with you."

"You'll be here in spirit, Seth, and maybe after the holidays, Dean and I could come and visit you over in Davenport. We can have our own Shield celebration."

"I would love that, guys. Well, I gotta go. You celebrate, Roman. It's your night to shine."

"I definitely will. Take care, Seth. Talk to you soon."

Another phone call came in from John Cena.

"Hey, Ro, I saw the match. Good job, man."

"Thanks, John. It's definitely been one hell of a ride for me."

He laughed. "Yeah, I know the feeling, man. Just drink it in. It's your night and you deserve it. I just wish I could be there, but we can always celebrate again another time."

"Oh, I'm counting on that," Roman said. "Talk to you later, John."

"Yep, talk to you later."

No sooner had he put the phone down then it rang again.

"Man, you're pretty popular," Dean laughed.

"It's Triple H," Roman said as he answered the phone.

"Hey, Roman, I just want to say congratulations on winning," Hunter said. "I always knew you had it in you. And good job on that punch to Vince. He sold it like a pro."

Roman laughed. "I love being in a job where I'm allowed to hit my bosses," he teased.

"Yeah, you gave me a beating, too."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've had worse than this," Hunter reassured him. "Hey, enjoy tonight. You earned it. Take care, Roman."

"You too, Hunter," said Roman.

"Well, that was nice," Dean commented.

"I know, but it's good that Hunter has such faith in me."

"You definitely earned it tonight, cousin," Jimmy said. "Now we gotta get out of here and get Uso Crazy!"

"No, YOU have to get Uso Crazy," Roman corrected him.

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, and Roman got up to get it. Standing outside were Sheamus and Vince McMahon himself.

Sheamus smiled. "Congratulations, Roman. You gave me a hell of a fight and truly earned your spot. I'm gonna buy you a pint of Guinness on me, fella."

"Thanks, Sheamus. You gave me a hell of a fight, too, so thanks for that."

"You really did earn your spot, Roman," Vince said as he shook Roman's hand. "Now it's time to celebrate your victory. The Roman Empire will live on!"

"Thanks, Mr. McMahon," Roman said graciously. "I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"Nah, you did good with that punch," said Vince.

After Sheamus and Vince left, Roman dressed in street clothes and left to celebrate with his fellow WWE Superstars and his family. He was the happiest man alive, and he was going to remember this day for as long as he lived.

"Long live the Roman Empire!" Dean yelled.

"May he reign forever!" Jimmy and Jey added.

Roman laughed and let loose with his signature roar. No one was going to tarnish what had happened tonight. He was definitely on top, and he hoped that it would stay that way for a long time.

The End

A/N: And that's the end of my Roman story. I hope you enjoyed it. Congrats to Roman Reigns. May the Roman Empire live on forever! Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
